


Welcome to Night Vale: Strex Begins

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: This is based off of the idea what if Carlos was already working for Strex when he arrived in Night Vale?





	Welcome to Night Vale: Strex Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue it into a part two or not, so let me know what you think!

The first time Cecil saw him, he didn’t even know his name. The dark haired, brown skinned man had simply knocked once on the studio door before sweeping in with a flick of his lab coat.   
He felt like his breath was caught in his throat. He’d never seen anything more perfect than this brown eyed stranger, and that was saying something considering he’d seen totally not angels before.  
The coat was unbuttoned, revealing dark jeans and a simple blue shirt, outlining his slim but strong form extremely well. His hair was slightly mussed, but in a beautiful, windswept kind of way and when he spoke his teeth were perfectly white and straight. Cecil realized the man was looking at him, casually sitting on the edge of his table with his mic, eyebrow quirked.  
“Ahem, I’m sorry. What’s you’re name and what are you doing here?” Cecil asked nervously, trying to keep his face from flushing.   
“No problem, happens a lot.” The man said with a grin. Cecil felt a chill down his spine, the first thing off about this perfect man was his smile. “My name is Carlos. I’m a scientist working with Strex Corp, the new company setting up shop. I’m just analyzing the environment in town, making sure it’s . . . suitable. I just need to run some tests, if you don’t mind?” He asked, and Cecil noticed the circular patch on his lab coat for the first time, a sun smiling down on a desert town.   
“N-no problem, of course!” He stammered, a bit flattered that Carlos thought the radio station was important enough to be noticed by this Strex Corp company.   
He looked on in fascination as Carlos pulled a small box like machine out of his back pocket. It had a small screen with fluctuating numbers, an antenna sticking out of the top and a multitude of buttons covering it like a calculator.  
“Not the most high tech, I know, but we’re hoping once we build the new facility we’ll get more to work with. Everything’s pretty much packed up for the move, and a lot of the more complicated analytical machines are too large to carry.” He commented offhandedly, punching buttons on the device, eyes intense with concentration as he fiddled with a dial.   
“Hmmm, there it is! Had to find the right frequency is all.” He said, face lighting up in victory as he pulled a small notepad and pen out of his lab coat pocket, pulling the top off with his teeth, biting it as he wrote before recapping the pen and putting it away.   
“All done. That was pretty painless, wasn’t it?” He asked, eyes darkening for a moment, but Cecil just nodded, entranced by his perfect face.   
“Well, I’ll be going now. That was all, really.” He said, hopping off the desk to his feet, stretching for a moment, reminding Cecil of a cat.   
“Wait! Um, is there . . . I’d like to see you again?” Cecil asked, flustered and flushing red.   
“Sure. We, that is, Strex, are holding a meeting tonight explaining more about the changes coming soon.” Carlos said, pausing as he opened the door, glancing back at Cecil with a cocky smile playing on his lips. “See you there.” With that he was gone, leaving Cecil to lean back in his chair and stare into space, feeling like his heart was going to explode.  
He loved work. He loved working more than anything else! In fact, he wasn’t really sure who he would be if not the host of Night Vale Community Radio. Interviewing citizens, keeping everyone up to date on the daily news, denying the existence of angels and warning of the dangers of the dog park . . . that was who he was. But today was the first time he could ever remember looking forward to getting out of the station.   
He hurried out the door, pulling on his jacket over his purple striped shirt as he left, dark shoes crunching across the gravel parking lot as he made his way to the meeting, to Carlos.   
He sat near the front, wanting to listen but not wanting to be seen listening, hyperaware of how he looked. He’d combed his light blond hair on the way over. He’d mingled with the others before he’d sat down, asking if Old Woman Josie needed any help around the house, seeing how John Peters, you know, the farmer, was doing with his crop of invisible corn, avoiding STEVE CARLSBURG.   
He snapped to attention as Carlos stepped forth, the chatter in the room dying down as people noticed, their own breath catching in their throat at the sight of the beautiful man, and Cecil felt a pang of jealousy, a new feeling, strange and uninviting.   
“Thank you for coming everyone. I’m sure there are plenty of questions, but firstly I want to assure you all that Strex has the community’s best interests in my mind. I’m in charge of the technical side of things, and I’m here to assure you that nothing Strex plans on building or doing will damage the structure or biology of Night Vale. Your community is surprisingly interesting, one of the most interesting I’ve ever seen, and you may notice me and my team doing experiments or studies out and about, so people in lab coats wandering around are not to be worried about, or distracted.” His eyes flashed at that, and for a moment Cecil swore that they’d nearly glowed red, but it was gone as fast as it’d come.   
He listened aimlessly as Carlos went on to explain what he was planning on doing personally, studies and such, and how they’d be informed soon on the rest of Strex’s plans, like building and such. The meeting was short, barely half an hour. At the end, Cecil got the feeling everyone was more nervous than reassured.   
He grabbed his coat and walked heavily towards the door, shaking his head. What had he been thinking, asking out Carlos? Carlos was so perfect and he was so . . . normal. He jumped at a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Carlos, head cocked, looking at him with a slight smile.  
“Leaving me behind? I thought we were hanging out.” He said with a sly smile as Cecil tripped over his words.  
“No, I just thought, I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to, after that speech and all.” Cecil replied questioningly.   
“Though I do hate public speaking, it went well enough that I’m still feeling up for it. Did you have a place in mind?” He asked, and Cecil smiled, drinking in the attention.   
“Yes, but ah, it’s a little far to walk.” Cecil commented, running a hand through his hair.  
“No problem, we’ll take my car.”   
They arrived at Arby’s, having been fairly quiet in the car, Cecil giving Carlos directions while telling him about the parts of town they passed through, babbling on with nerves really.   
They pulled in to the almost empty parking lot, Cecil taking a deep breath as they got out of the car, breathing in the surprisingly cold night air of the desert. There was nothing past the Arby’s besides sand and shrublands, cacti dark blocks of light in the distance.  
“Are we going inside?” Carlos asked, and Cecil smiled, shaking his head.  
“Nope.” He responded, climbing onto the hood of the car, laying down with ease. He’d done this plenty of times on his own, never having anyone to bring with. Carlos’s eyes were crinkled in confusion, but he shrugged and hopped on, leaning back and using his arms as a pillow.  
“This is my favorite place to look at the stars. Well, and the lights above the Arby’s which are probably invaders coming to destroy us all.” He said, and Carlos chuckled nervously, frowning slightly.   
“Would that be bad? What if they could make this town better, fix it.” He said, and Cecil shook his head.  
“Nothing about Night Vale is broken or needs fixing. Everyone here is happy.” He replied, turning to face Carlos, who looked at him incredulously.   
“Are you serious? I’ve only been in this town a few days and I already know this town is broken. Your city council eats people, there are hooded figures, mysterious helicopters, citizen kidnappings, that’s not even naming the scientific anomalies! The sun doesn’t rise or set at the right time, clocks don’t work, major earthquakes are occurring every moment, but the town doesn’t move! What else what you call this place?” Carlos asked curiously, ticking off each point on his fingers.   
“Home. It may seem strange and confusing to you, but it’s just the way it’s always been.” Cecil replied. With anyone else he would’ve refused to hear them out, but Carlos’s tone wasn’t accusatory or angry, like most outsiders were, he sounded interested.   
“I guess you would feel that way, only having lived here and all. Still, that’ll all change when Strex moves in.” Carlos said, a strange autonomy in his voice.   
“What do you mean?” Cecil asked cautiously, and Carlos looked at him, that strange smile on his face again.  
“Strex fixes everything. They’ll make this place safe, give everyone good, productive jobs, make this town a happy, smiling place!” Carlos exclaimed enthusiastically. Cecil felt a heaviness in his stomach, worry and almost, almost fear.  
“What do you mean?” He asked slowly, and Carlos seemed to snap out of it.  
“Nothing. You’ll see, everything’ll be fine.” They on the car in silence for a few moments, Cecil’s heart skipping a beat as Carlos moved closer, Cecil resting his head on his shoulder, heart pounding as Carlos slipped an arm around his shoulder.  
They stayed like that for a long time, staring up at the stars together. At some point Cecil sighed contentedly. He looked up into Carlos’s eyes, who quirked his eyebrow in response.  
“I’ve never met someone like you.” Cecil said softly, and Carlos laughed softly, drawing closer.   
“Me neither.” He reached out and cupped his Cecil’s cheek gently, drawing him close as he kissed him softly. He drew back after a long moment, forehead resting against Cecil’s, who was stunned into silence.  
“It’s getting late. We should do this again sometime.” Carlos said, and Cecil laughed, face flushed and happy as they rolled off the car, Carlos dropping him off at home before heading back himself.   
He pulled into the driveway of his apartment complex, startling as his phone rang before pulling it out, frowning slightly at the ID.  
“Lauren? It’s a little late to be calling. Is everything alright?” He asked, punching in the security code to the complex.  
“I didn’t mean to worry you Carlos, I just wanted to see how the meeting this evening went. I was expecting to hear from you right after.” She said, question implied.  
“Oh. It went well. They seem a little hesitant and confused, but I don’t think you’ll have much trouble from them.” He replied, heading up the stairs to his place on the second floor, digging his keys out of his pocket.  
“Hmm. Well, that’s good. I was wondering what you thought of the radio host. What was his name . . . Carl? Clyde, Cl- “  
“Cecil.” He finished for her, absentmindedly.  
“Ah yes. Cecil Palmer, that’s his name. He seems very dedicated to his community. I’m surprised you remember his name, you only went into the station once, didn’t you?” She asked, and he bit back a quick response.  
“We spent some time together tonight, getting to know him. He has a lot of information about the town, he knows pretty much everyone and everything that happens.” He replied, not bothering to flip on the light as he dropped the keys on the counter and headed to his room.   
“I see. Be sure not to let your loyalties slip. We have reason to believe he’ll be a problem for us.” Lauren commented conversationally.   
“Of course, Lauren. Don’t worry about me. I’ll handle him.” He replied, slipping off his lab coat and carefully hanging it up.  
“I know. I’m sorry for doubting you Carlos, I can tell that hurt your feelings. It’s just a stressful time for me.” She said, voice full of concern. He smiled, eyes flashing red.  
“Your feelings are completely understandable Lauren, and I accept your apology and appreciate you remembering to check in.” He replied.  
“Great! I look forward to seeing you soon!” She said cheerily, hanging up. He flopped into bed, smiling. Night Vale was such a lucky town. Not every place had an entity as great as Strex watching over them. Lauren was right. He’d have to keep a closer eye on Cecil. Not that he minded much.  
“Listeners, last night I had the opportunity to spend some quality time with out new resident scientist! We talked about many things, including the future of Night Vale. I know most of us are worried about the changes Strex plans on bringing to the community, and while I love Carlos,” He said with a slight cough of embarrassment “I have to agree with you. I understand that Strex might think it’s helping our town, but nothing about our town needs helping! Of course, we all would appreciate more job openings, as it’s become increasingly hard for our young people to find jobs in this tough market, I am worried about how much of Night Vale the company is buying. Did you know I came in today expecting to hear the usual moans and inhuman screams of station management, but instead the lights were on and I felt no sense of impending doom. Apparently for the first time since, well, ever, the station management has been replaced! No longer the cruel, yet fair, overlords of the radio station are running things. Instead, the station is now being run by Strex Corp representatives. What I’m saying is: Be careful out there, Night Vale. And as always, good night, Night Vale. Good Night.”   
Carlos frowned as the broadcast ended, shaking his head. Him and Cecil had been seeing each other for about a week, and he’d thought he’d had Cecil’s fears well under control. While talking about their daily lives and families and getting to know each other, he’d also been explaining Strex’s plans for Night Vale. How Strex was going to make Night Vale a happier, friendlier community, filled with hardworking and productive individuals.   
He pulled out his phone and thought for a long moment, wavering on the edge of making a decision. Strex needed Cecil to be on board with their plans, otherwise there was a strong chance the transition wouldn’t go smoothly.   
Still, there was something about him that Carlos liked. Perhaps it was his dedication to his community, or his firm beliefs. His determination and extreme protectiveness, something he found almost charming about the radio host. He knew if he made this call it would all end. There would be no more pretext, no more subtlety, no more of Cecil’s . . . faith. Faith in him.  
He shook his head, eyes flashing red. What was he thinking? Nothing was more important than Strex. He had a job to do, and no matter how much he liked Cecil, his feelings had to be put aside. The good of the many outweighed the good of the few, after all. He flipped open his phone, speed dialing.   
“Hello?” The chipper voice on the other side answered. Carlos could hear the smile in his voice, his own grin forming reflexively. Not as wide as usual, he’d found quickly the people of Night Vale didn’t yet like to smile.  
“Hey Kevin, it’s Carlos.” He said, clearing his throat.  
“Carlos, how nice to hear from you! It’s been ages since you’ve been into the station, I was starting to worry you’d forgotten about us!” He commented with a laugh.   
“Of course not, it’s just been busy. Listen, I was wondering if I could bring Cecil in to show him how things are done in Dessert Bluffs.” He said, and Kevin gasped with delight.   
“That would be lovely! I always love meeting new people, especially ones who love radio and their community as much as Cecil! I’m sure he’ll find it very. . . educational.” Kevin replied, voice deepening on the final word.   
“Wonderful. Let Lauren know, would you? I think it would be . . . beneficial for both of you to be there.”  
“No problem. Anything for you Carlos!” He said in a sing song tone before hanging up. Carlos texted Cecil, grabbing his keys and starting up the car.  
Cecil was surprised to see Carlos waiting for him out in the near empty parking lot of the radio station, leaning casually against the hood of his car.  
“Carlos? What are you doing here?” He asked, a surprised smile on his face.  
“Didn’t you get my text? We’re going on a little trip.” He replied, twirling his keys. Cecil’s eyes crinkled in confusion as he took Carlos’s hand.  
“Trip? Where?” He asked, and Carlos rested his hands on Cecil’s hips, Cecil’s blue eyes drowning in his deep brown.   
“It’s not far. We’ll be back before tomorrow. It’s just to settle your nerves about some things. Some private time away from everyone, you know?” He asked, and Cecil nodded, entranced by Carlos’s words.  
“Good. Let’s get going then.” He kissed Cecil gently, letting his hands drop away as he opened the passenger door for Cecil before hopping in himself, starting the engine and driving towards the edge of town.  
Cecil went on about his day as they drove. Apparently, spiders needed better education, the school was talking about allowing a computer, and the Glow Cloud was taking over the PTA. He nodded as Cecil talked, only half listening. Cecil perked up in surprise as they passed the Desert Bluffs sign, but didn’t say anything. He trusted Carlos to know what he was doing.  
“Is this . . . the radio station?” Cecil asked as they parked and got out of the car, feet crunching on the gravel.   
“Yup. Have you ever been here before?” Carlos asked, and Cecil shook his head. Generally, people from Night Vale hated Desert Bluffs and anything to do with it. They were their main rivals after all. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t really know anything about the town itself.   
“Well, let’s go learn. That’s what scientists do, after all. You want to be into science, don’t you?” Carlos asked, and Cecil nodded hesitantly, sticking close to Carlos as they entered the building.  
It was surprisingly dark in the main foyer. He could hear the sound of something dripping, and it smelled strange, a tinge of sweetness in the air. Involuntarily Cecil slipped his hand into Carlos’s, banishing his uncertainty.   
They stopped in the room outside the recording booth, a blond woman with a wide smile and bright eyes greeting them warmly.   
“Hello Cecil, nice to meet you. I’m Lauren, head of Strex Corp.” She said, extending her hand. Cecil glared at her slightly, the moment interrupted by the recording studio opening, a smiling man exiting. Cecil felt a chill down his spine at the grin on the man’s face, too wide for a human.  
“And I’m Kevin, the radio host of Desert Bluffs!” He said cheerily, seemingly happy about everything. Cecil hated him immediately.  
“Cecil, we’re here because we need to talk to you about some things.” Carlos said, turning to face him.  
“What Carlos is trying to say, is that you’re not really being a team player, Cecil.” Lauren intoned sadly. Cecil’s eyes narrowed,   
“I’m doing what’s best for my community.” He said coldly and Kevin frowned.  
“I felt the same way before Strex moved in to Desert Bluffs, Cecil, but everything turned out wonderful! We’re doing better than ever before! Everyone has jobs, and are living their happiest, best, most productive lives.” Kevin added, eyes almost seeming to glow with fervor.   
“Cecil when I first came to Desert Bluffs I didn’t know where I was or how I’d gotten there. I was confused, and a little worried, but more than anything I was curious. After a little . . . convincing . . . I began working for Strex. That led me to Night Vale, and to you.” He said, tilting Cecil’s chin up to gaze into his blue eyes. He felt Cecil relax instantly, melting into his touch.   
“This is good for everyone. You just need to trust us.” Carlos said silkily, and Cecil almost nodded, entranced by his eyes, wanting to make him happy, but something stopped him.   
“Carlos, I- “  
“Don’t you trust me?” He asked softly, eyes flashing red, beguiling smile stretching across his face.  
“I don’t trust Strex.” He said softly, and Carlos shook his head with a sigh.   
“You don’t understand Cecil. We are Strex. The three of us! We’re asking you to be part of it!” He said, backing away, Lauren and Kevin flanking him on either side. Their eyes glittered and their grins widened, for the first time Cecil felt unsure about Carlos.   
Slowly he shook his head, letting out a heavy breath of air, folding his arms and looking down, away from Carlos.   
“No.” He said simply but strongly, the authoritative tone with which he spoke to his listeners seeping into his voice.  
“No?” Lauren said incredulously, doubting her ears. No one said no to Strex, to her. Carlos held his hands out placatingly, sweeping forward and holding Cecil’s hands in his.   
“I’m sorry Cecil, but nothing is more important than this. You can understand. Strex is my community. Night Vale is yours. Maybe under different circumstances this could have ended better. For both of us.” He whispered into Cecil’s ear, slipping the scalpel out of his pocket and stabbing it into the soft tissue of Cecil’s side.   
He drew back, Cecil’s bright eyes clouded with pain and confusion, looking up into Carlos’s cold, red eyes. He clutched the spot where blood was flowing out, darkening his purple shirt, staggering to his knees.  
“We didn’t want it to come to this Cecil, we really didn’t, but you gave me no choice. I did like you, Cecil, but you kept getting in our way no matter how many times we tried to explain to you we just wanted to help.” Carlos said, eyes glowing red in the darkness as he crouched down before Cecil, a small disappointed smile playing on his lips.   
“I thought . . . you loved me.” Cecil choked out, one hand resting on the ground for support, head down as he tried to think past the pain, think of a way out.   
“I do Cecil. But like you, I love my work more.” He said, jerking Cecil’s chin up to face him. His face was pale and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, face creased in pain.  
“We are merciful, though. We’ll make sure you get a proper burial in Night Vale. The beloved local radio host dies of a tragic accident.” Lauren added, stepping forward.   
“Too bad. My studio could use some new decorations.” Kevin complained lightly, grin widest of all. Cecil coughed, a wet sound, a trickle of blood running down from his mouth.   
He looked up at the three of them, the harbingers of evil, the end to his town, and felt something cold slip into his heart, felt something steely slip into his gaze. This was going to end, but not today.  
“I don’t know what they did to you to make you do this, but I know this isn’t you. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.” He said strongly, meeting Carlos’s eyes, which flickered between the chocolate he loved and the red of corruption.  
“Erika. I need you.” Cecil called out with gritted teeth, doubling over. Before the Strex crew could step forward a brilliant black light filled the room, absorbing all the light and leaving a void of nothing. A tall creature with many eyes and dark wings appeared. They stumbled backwards in fear as the angel placed its hands on Cecil’s shoulder, vanishing in a swirl of light, Carlos’s last vision of him steely, broken eyes fixed on him.   
“No matter. He won’t last long.” Carlos said softly, shaking off the silence that filled the room as he turned on his heel, coat flicking behind him as he left.   
He gasped in pain as he dropped to the floor roughly, holding his side, flinching at the stickiness of the stain seeping out from him. He felt dizzy, lightheaded, and the world seemed blurry, out of focus.  
“Thank you, Erika. Let me see that, Cecil. There you go dear, I know, I know.” Old woman Josie cooed comfortingly as he hissed in pain, pulling his shirt up to get a look at the wound. She sucked in a breath.  
“Not great . . . is it?” He wheezed out, looking up at his closest friend.   
“Don’t you worry about a thing. I’m not letting you waltz out of here before me, young man. This town has some hard times coming, and they’re gonna need you around. Now, you just close your eyes and rest. The angels will take care of everything.” She said gently, stroking his forehead comfortingly.   
“Angels aren’t real.” He slurred, eyes closing and body going limp, breathing light and unbalanced. She frowned, beckoning the Erikas closer. They formed a circle around him, dark energy pouring from their appendages into his body, knitting the skin and organs back together.   
Josie shook her head as she watched, smiling sadly. There was a war coming, that was the truth, and little Cecil Palmer was at the heart of it all. Him and that boy Carlos. She hoped for his sake that it ended well.


End file.
